Accidental Flame
by LaBunny
Summary: A Ron W. love story for Savannah
1. Going Back to School

"Have fun" my father called behind me as I quickly ran toward the train.

"Always" I stated as I got out of earshot and onto the train. I walked to the nearest compartment and clumsily got my trunk inside. I took my wand out and levitated it up to the baggage holder. I sat down with a sigh as I looked out the window. We probably have a few minutes till the train actually left the station but I prefer to be early and get a good compartment.

"Long time no see Sav" I heard someone say and I turned around to see two red headed identical twins walk into the compartment.

"Hello Forge and Gred" I said smiling as they sat across from me.

"How was your summer?" Fred asked.

"Boring, did not do much" I stated sadly with a sigh, "both of you."

"Found out we are adopted" George replied with a smile and I just stared at them confused.

"Yeah, you look nothing like your siblings" I stated.

"Lil Ronnie-kins became a prefect and so far every child has been prefect" Fred explained.

"Since we are not prefects we are adopted" George added.

"Like I said you look nothing like them" I said laughing.

"We are so much better looking" Fred stated.

"Right" I replied looking out the window. We were leaving the station finally and heading off to school.

"Hey look, it's the new prefects" the twins said in union and I turned around to see a red headed boy with a girl with incredibly frizzy hair opening the compartment door and my jaw nearly hit the ground at the site. Ron changed a lot over the summer, he looks… hot. I blinked my eyes a few times and turned toward the twins who were staring at Hermione.

"So? What if we test our products out on some students?" Fred asked; it seemed like they were arguing about something before any of them got on the train.

"It's against the rules to use students as… test subjects" Hermione stated and the twins just laughed.

"It's not like they aren't going to be getting anything out of it" George replied and everyone stared at them confused.

"What are they going to be getting?" Ron asked.

"We would be paying them" Fred answered like it was obvious.

"Testing what?" I asked confused; why am I the only one who has no bloody clue what is going on?

"You know Sav" George answered.

"Our products" Fred added and I nodded my head and turned to the two new prefects.

"Does it really matter if they are willingly testing it? Not against the rules, the two of them wouldn't force them… I think at least" I said studying the two twins who just smiled back in return. Hermione glared at me, she probably hoped either Ron or I would back her up; obviously I would never do that.

"Still, it's agains-" Hermione continued and I sighed.

"How did you become prefect, why didn't like… Harry become it?" I asked curiously trying to change the subject.

"I… don't know" Ron said truthfully his cheeks turning a little pink as he turned toward me.

"Yeah, what the bloody hell did you do?" Fred asked, "Harry deserves it more." Ron's face went as red as his hair and I smiled, he looked cute still.

"Oh shut up" Ron replied knowing it was true.

"Shouldn't you two be walking around?" I asked and then without a good bye the two of them left, "how rude."

"Very" the twins replied and I looked around.

"Where is Lee?" I asked curiously.

"Off with his new girlfriend" Fred said with a smile.

"Who?" I asked shocked; I had no clue he had a girlfriend.

"Tara Johnson, she is a 7th year Hufflepuff" Fred stated and I shook my head and sighed.

"Dating a Hufflepuff, that's probably why I never heard of her" I replied and I looked at George curiously, "why aren't you with _your_ girlfriend?"

"We are going to meet up at Hogwarts" George said with a smile.

"Why are Fred and I the only two not dating anyone" I announced.

"I can change that" Fred replied with a wink and a smile.

"Ooo, cool. Hook me up with an actual cute guy?" I asked smiling and Fred glared at me.

"I am cute" Fred said and I looked him up and down.

"I seen cuter" I said and George laughed.

"Train is stopping" I stated as George and Fred were talking about their products.

"Really?" Fred asked turning toward the window curiously, "that was bloody quick."

"Seemed long to me, did not have interesting company" I replied.

"You aren't as great as you think you are" George replied as the three of us stood up.

"Oh shush, I am bloody awesome" I said smiling.

"Yes you are" Fred said and George laughed as he saw someone walking passed the compartment and stopped at the door and waved at us. The girl had long straight chocolate brown hair that ended just above her hips and matching eyes. She opened the compartment door and walked in.

"Long time no see Anna" I stated.

"Hey look, it's actually an interesting girl" George stated grabbing the girl and kissing her on the lips.

"Get a room" Fred said and I laughed. The four of us began to walk out of the compartment and off the train talking about what we all did during the summer.

"Hey Sav, Anna" I heard someone say and I turned around to see Harry walking toward us.

"What about us?" Fred asked.

"Are we chopped liver?" George added.'

"Yes" I answered for Harry.

"How have you two been?" Harry asked ignoring the other two.

"Good" the two of us replied as we climbed into one of the carriages.

"See you later" I yelled to Harry as he stood behind waiting for Ron and Hermione. Before I knew it I could see Hogwarts and I smiled as I hopped this year would be a good year.


	2. First Day of Classes

"Best year so far I believe" I said with a smile. Today was the first day of classes, and I barely have any classes because I took the OWLs last year.  
>"Lucky you" Anna stated as we both sat down at the Gryffindor table, no body else was here yet. I was tricked into believing I was late by Anna as a joke.<br>"You will next year, after OWLs. Well that's if you last this year" I said smiling and she rolled my eyes. Anna is the second smartest girl in her year, Hermione being the smartest.  
>"No, I am going to just drop out this year, its way easier" she said with a smile.<br>"I wish I could" I stated, "my parents would kill me."  
>"Get pregnant, that will be your reason" Anna said and I laughed.<br>"Need a daddy, can I borrow George?" I asked.  
>"Nah, use Fred, it's almost the same" Anna replied and I looked at her like she was crazy.<br>"Fred and George are alike?" I asked, "never." Anna laughed as I heard someone sit beside me.  
>"Hey Ron, Harry, Hermione" Anna said and I turned around to see Ron had sat down beside me and the other two across from us.<br>"Hey" the three of them said in almost union. All three of them already had their schedules and the four fifth years were comparing them.  
>"Are they good?" I asked and they just shrugged their shoulders.<br>"Could be better" they said and I peered over at Ron's. It was almost the same as my old one.  
>"Hey people" the twins said as they walked over with Lee on their tail. Fred was folding up his schedule as George just pushed his into his bag.<br>"Barely any classes again?" I asked and they nodded their heads.  
>"Gives us more time to test our products" Fred said as he squeezed his way in between Ron and I while George and Lee sat on the other side of Anna.<br>"Any of you want to help?" George asked.  
>"I am not an idiot, so no" Anna said as she took a sip of her pumpkin juice.<br>"Same for me" I said.  
>"Can you help us test in on the first year Sav?" Fred asked looking at my schedule which I left on the table, "you're not that busy."<br>"I… I guess I can try" I said with a small sigh, "I am just not trying any of it, or touching any of it."  
>"Great, so there are four of us" George said as I finished my breakfast.<br>"Four?" I asked.  
>"I am helping too" Lee said.<br>"Oh, yeah, you… what's your name?" I asked smiling.  
>"Haha" he said sarcastically.<br>"I am going to go back up to the Gryffindor tower" I said standing up, and nearly tripping over the bench which made everyone laugh.  
>"Why?" Fred said after he finished laughing.<br>"Someone woke me up early, so I am going to take a nap" I said walking away.

* * *

><p>I stomped out of the room, first day of Defense Against the Dark Arts class and I already have a detention under my belt. I don't see myself having a great year in this class. Before I knew it I was nearly tackled to the ground. I looked around and so the twins on either side of me laughing.<br>"Like the new teacher?" Fred asked.  
>"One word, Detention" I responded and they looked at me shocked.<br>"First day? Gosh we wait to at least the third day" George responded and I turned around from them and walked down stairs. Today was Tuesday so luckily DADA was the only class I have today.  
>"Shush" I said, "I got detention for telling her the truth, she is saying that we will never need to know any Defensive spells in the real world. Even if You-Know-Who wasn't back we would still need them. There are always 'evil' people out there."<br>"Aw poor Sav, all worked up" Fred said as he put his arm around my shoulders and pulled me toward him.  
>"I hate the Ministry" I said, I was beginning to agree with Hermione's opinion about Umbridge being here to watch over us for the Minister. What is his bloody problem?<br>"Oh look, lil Harry and Ronniekins" George stated and I looked up and noticed the two sitting in the Great Hall whispering to each other. For some reason I felt my cheeks turn red. Both of them looked at us after hearing what George had said and Ron's cheeks matched his hair for some reason. I heard both of the twins laugh which sounded like surround sound.  
>"What?" I asked looking at both of them.<br>"Lil Ronnie has a crush on some girl name Sav" Fred said pulling me closer to him, "he doesn't realize you're with me."  
>"Since when?" I asked pushing myself away from Fred.<br>"The crush, since his first year, together…" Fred said, before he could continue I had walked away from them toward the two boys.  
>"Hi" I said sitting down.<br>"Hello" both of them said as they went back to their conversation about Umbridge. It ended up that the Harry got the same fate as I; detention. Before I knew it we were joined by Hermione and Anna.  
>"How were your classes?" I asked as they sat down.<br>"Boring" Anna said yawning, she looked exhausted.  
>"Exciting, I can't wait to see what we will learn this year" Hermione said smile.<br>"Hermione, I wish I could have half of your enthusiasm for school" I said and she just rolled her eyes while the other three laughed.


	3. Confused and Excited

I walked into the Hogs Head for the big meeting. It was already crowded and it looks like I was late since Harry, Hermione and some boy that I did not know were talking. I walked over and sat between Fred and some other kid.

"Look who finally arrived George?" Fred said to George who turned toward me.

"We thought you found new friends or something" George said.

"Them we realized that's not possible" Fred said and I glared at them.

"I woke up late" I replied and the two of them shook their heads.

"Shame, shame, shame" the twins said in union as I turned to look at the front.

"What did I miss?" I asked as I finally realized how late I actually was, everyone began to stand up.

"The whole meeting" George answered.

"What are we doing now?" I asked standing up to see everyone walking toward the three fifth years.

"Signing our name on the paper if you want to join the group" Fred answered and I nodded my head. I don't really have much of an idea of what it is going on but I still followed on. I know it's not a good thing to do, but I still did it. After I got to the front I smiled at the three and signed my name quickly. I walked back to the table to see that the twins had left me. How nice of them.

"See you guys later" I heard someone say behind me and then approach me. I turned around and smiled as the red face, red haired boy stood there.

"Hi Ron" I said.

"Hi Savannah, are you doing anything today?" he asked and I shook my head no, "do you want to hang out? Not like a date but just hang out."

"Sure" I said with a smile, "but I want to go to Honeydukes quickly" I said and he nodded his head as we left the Hogs Head and headed toward the candy shop. We talked about random stuff, mostly Quidditich. He is really obsessed with Quidditich.

"Ooo, I love this" I said getting some chocolate frogs and Ron stared at me shocked.

"I love them too" he said with a smile as he got a few boxes for himself. After what felt like an hour we left the shop with like five bags of candy.

"So where now?" I asked turning to him to see he was starting at me.

"Oh… umm…" he began looking around and I copied him.

"The Three Broomsticks?" I asked as I noticed it.

"Yeah" he said with a small smile as we walked toward it and walked in. Everyone from the meeting was in here already.

"Aw you two are on a little date now?" one of the twins asked walking toward us. I turned around and looked at them as Ron ordered two butterbeers.

"No" I replied.

"Oh, good because you can do way better Sav" Fred said.

"Oh shush Gred" I said and he smiled as Ron picked up the two mugs, "I would rather go on a date with Ron then you." Fred gasped and acted offended.

"I am hurt, I thought we had something, remember that time by the lake?" Fred said.

"That was a onetime thing" I said with a smile.

"I can't believe you Sav" he said acting (badly) like he was about to cry, "you can forget about us, but I will never be able to mi luv." With that Fred left the shop with George laughing at his tail.

"Your brother is weird" I said.

"You don't even know" Ron said as we walked over toward the table. The day continued and I was beginning to think Fred might be right. It was almost like a date. I could not help but think that as we walked up to the Gryffindor common room.

"That was fun" I said as we sat down in the common room.

"Yeah" he agreed looking into the fire which was burning brightly.

"Well, I am tired" I said looking at my watch, "see you tomorrow." I got up and began to walk toward the dorm but I heard a noise behind me.

"Wait one second" Ron said and I turned around to see him standing up nervously, he walked over toward me smiling a little. I looked around the room to see it was unusually empty. Only three other first years were sitting in the corner talking, and a seventh year doing some homework.

"Yes" I asked confused and he gestured toward the candy bags, "oh thanks." I walked back and picked up the bags and he grabbed my arms and pulled me toward him. He was nearly half a foot taller than me and kissed me on the lips. When we separated I stared at him shocked as his cheeps went to a brighter shade of red than his hair and before I could say anything he ran up the stairs. I took my candy and ran to my dorm. I could not help but to feel happy that no one else was in the room. Ron Weasley just kissed me on the lips! Oh my bloody god!


	4. Caught

(A/N - I thought I posted this forever ago… obviously never have…. I am an idiot….)

I walked down the stairs and looked around for Ron. He had kissed me on the lips and all I did was run away! Then again he ran away too, but that's not the point. I did not do anything; I should have kissed him back or something. Why did I have to freeze up? I looked around; since it was so early no one was really up yet. I walked over to one of the chairs by the fire and sat down with my head rested on the arm. I gave a long yawn; I was still sooo tired. The warmth of the fire washed over me as it began to grow. I felt my eyes close against my will as I slowly drifted off. I began to smile as the memory of last night filled my mind. Just then I felt something wash over me, something cold and I heard laughter. My eyelids shot opened and I straightened my self. I was covered with a mixture of water and ice. The twins and Lee Jordan stood a few feet in front of me laughing while Fred had an empty bucket in his hand. I looked around to see the room was now crowded.

"Had a nice sleep Sav?" Fred asked through the laughter. I took my wand out of my pocked and mumbled a spell to dry myself off and stuff up. The three of them stopped laughing.

"It was just a joke… We are-" George began but before he can say more I muttered another spell. Everything that was above the fireplace begun flying off the shelves and attacking the trio.

"Ow!" the three of them said as they tried to escape, the room broke out into laughter as I looked down at my clock. It was already noon; luckily it was a Sunday so I did not miss any classes. I felt my stomach begin to growl and I left the scene and went to the Great Hall. Hopefully he might be there. I walked into the Great Hall to realize I had jinxed myself or something. He was not there. I walked over and with a sigh sat down. I slowly began to eat and was joined by the twins a Lee.

"That was no very nice" Fred said as the three of them were caring for cuts they had received. I just smiled.

"Deserved it" I said with a small laugh, "never wake me up with cold water."

"It was Fred's idea" George said earning a glare from Fred.

"Traitor" Fred mumbled under his breath as the three boys began to eat and we talked about the week to come.

"Oh shush" I told the two of them with a short laugh. After I finished my food I told the boys I would see them later and left the Great Hall and began to wander around.

"I don't know what to do truthfully, can you just… give me some advice?" I heard a familiar voice ask. I peered around the corner and saw Ron with Harry talking about something.

"I… don't know what to tell you. I am not an expert in this category either" Harry answered and Ron just sighed as he flattened himself against the wall and slowly slid down.

"I don't' know why I ran away" Ron said, his voice so low that I could barely hear it.

"You should just go find her and talk to her them" Harry said.

"I can't" Ron responded, I tried to get a better look and saw Harry peering over at me.

"Well, this is easy, she is right over there" Harry pointed out and before Ron could say anymore Harry walked away. I walked toward Ron; I had no clue what to say. The two of us just stared at each other for a second. I can't believe I am acting like this now….

"Hey" Ron said.

"Hello" I responded, this is going to be interesting conversation. "I should go-" as I turned around to leave Ron grabbed my shoulders and turned me toward him and kissed me on the lips.

"Sorry…" he said as soon as we separated.

"It's okay" I said as I grabbed him and kissed me. Before I knew it I was being pressed against the corridor wall.

"What are you two doing?" I heard a voice and the two of us quickly separated and I looked down the corridor to see Snape.

"Sorry… professor…" I said.

"Get out of the corridors, 20 points from Gryffindor" he said, before Ron could say anything I had pulled him down the corridor.

"See you later?" I said and he gave me a nervous smile.

"Bye" he said and before I left I kissed him and left. I smiled to my self, I just snogged Ron Weasley… Would have been better if we did not get caught…


End file.
